


Heero - Drawing on Christmas card

by Bobo_art_adventures (Bobo_is_tha_Bomb)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_art_adventures
Summary: Little drawing of Heero that I put on a Christmas card some years ago!
Relationships: None
Kudos: 4





	Heero - Drawing on Christmas card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkmaster07](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darkmaster07).



> More art! I put this little drawing on a card for my friend Darkmaster07!


End file.
